pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie-spoof of the second movie 1999 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 2". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Buzz Lightyear - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mr. Potato Head - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Slinky Dog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Rex - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Hamm - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bo Peep - Marie (The Aristocats) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Sheeps (Ringing Bell) *Troll Dolls - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Jessie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Emperor Zurg - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Mrs. Potato Head - Gadget (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sarge - Hanuman *Sarge's Soliders - Five Riders *Rocky Gibraltar - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Barrel of Monkeys - The Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Spell - Donald Duck (Disney) *Trash Can Toys - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Wheezy - Korosuke (Kiteretsu Daihyakka) *Etch - Ultraman Taro *Bullseye - Unico (The Fantastic of Unico) *Stinky Pete - Pete (Disney) *Andy - Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) *Mrs. Davis - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Molly - Pinoko (Black Jack) *Buster - Bow (Bow Wow) *Al - Inugami Daigoro (w/ Kondo Saburo extra; Bow Wow) *Geri the Cleaner - Dr. Tenma (Astro Boy) *Utility Belt Buzz - Leo (Leo the Lion) *Barbie Dolls - Various Ponies (My Little Pony G1) *Tour Guide Barbie - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Emily - Misty (Pokemon) *Amy - Uran (Astro Boy) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Teresa Brisby and Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH & The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Squeaky Alien Toy Trio - The Blues (Angry Birds Toon) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Adult Bambi and Adult Ronno (Bambi) *Flik - Alex (Madagascar) *Heimlich - Po (Kung Fu Panda) Scenes: *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Thomas O'Malley's Mission *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - Oliver's Lost Hat/It's Bow *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - Oliver's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - Oliver Meets Korosuke/Catnapped! *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - Meet Inugami Daigoro and Kondo Saburo/"Inugami Daigoro and Kondo Saburo: Bunglers in Crime" *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - "Oliver's Roundup" *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Oliver Nearly Loses His Ripped Shirtsleeve *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - Crossing the Road *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - Arrival of the Dr. Tenma/At Daigoro's Children Barn *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - Cat Switch/The Jems Stage *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - Inugami Daigoro and Kondo Saburo's Conversation *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - Duchess' Story ("She Never Felt Alone") *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - Searching for Oliver *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - Into the Vents *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - To the Rescue!/Oliver Stays *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - Battle with Claw *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - The End of Inugami Daigoro and Kondo Saburo *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Oliver vs. Pete/Saving Duchess *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - Welcome Home *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - End Credits Outtakes *Cat Story 2 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Ottakes Cast Gallery: Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Sheriff Woody Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Buzz Lightyear Jake.jpg|Jake as Mr. Potato Head Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Slinky Dog Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Rex Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Hamm Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Bo Peep Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Jessie Unico 2.jpg|Unico as Bullseye Pete.jpg|Pete as Stinky Pete Claw 1.jpg|Claw as Emperor Zurg Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as Sarge Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as Sarge's Soliders korosuke_screen_shot_by_myabuttreeks-d397fmv.jpg|Korosuke as Wheezy Nobita Nobi - 2005 anime.png|Nobita Nobi as Andy Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Mrs. Davis Pinoko.jpg|Pinoko as Molly Bow.jpg|Bow as Buster Inugami Daigoro.jpg|Inugami Daigoro as Al Kondo Saburo.jpg|Kondo Saburo as Extra Dr. Tenma.jpg|Dr. Tenma as Geri the Cleaner Leo.jpg|Leo as Utility Belt Buzz Pinkie_Pie_ID_S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Tour Guide Barbie Uran 1.jpg|Uran as Amy The Blues.png|The Blues as Squeaky Alien Toy Trio Misty 2.png|Misty as Emily Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget as Mrs. Potato Head Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof